


What Happens Now?

by Purple88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fate, Happy Ending, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Swan Queen Week, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple88/pseuds/Purple88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative take on the events of Season 4, SwanQueen style. Emma & Regina finally see what was right in front of them all along. Starts from the moment Regina & Robin are sitting down to discuss Zelena and the unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"So what happens now?"

The question hung in the air between them as Regina stared down at the amber liquid in her glass. What more was there to really say? She felt empty. Regina had come here expecting to rescue Robin from the evil clutches of her sister, but it seemed the honourable thief was reluctant to play his part in that particular fantasy.

In fact, she pondered as she swirled the whiskey around her glass, however she looked at it, Robin had moved on completely. He had chosen his wife over her and had apparently taken no time at all to get over Regina. It made her slightly sick to think that while she had been pining back in Storybrooke and worrying about him; Robin had been just fine, already creating a new life with 'Marian' - literally. And even now, when the truth had been exposed, he still refused to leave the mother of his child. Honourable as it was, it left Regina with a bitter taste in her mouth. Once again love had kicked her in the teeth. It seemed that even when Fate itself had assigned her a soul mate, it still somehow refused to work out for her.

Regina knocked back the last of her drink and forced herself to meet Robin's eyes. "What happens now," she said evenly, "Is that we say our goodbyes and part ways. Permanently".

Robin eyes widened in dismay, "Regina. You can't be -"

Regina cut him off "-Its over, Robin," she said decisively. If this was how things were going to be, then she was determined to at least leave with a shread of her dignity.

She stood and he followed suit, still staring at her as if he wanted to say more, perhaps beg her to stay. But the words never made it from his mouth, he just stood there uselessly and Regina knew with a heavy heart that she was making the right choice. He would never fight for her. Would never choose her first.

"I'll work on the memory potion for your son as soon as I get back to Storybrooke".

"Thank you," Robin said weakly.

Regina hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should hug him goodbye. It occurred to her that she had never actually broken up with someone before. What the hell were the rules for this kind of thing? 

"Regina!"

The voice carried over the low hum of the crowded room and Regina turned in what almost felt like relief to see Lily marching towards them.

"Has Emma been down here?" She asked as she reached the awkward couple. If she knew she was interrupting something, she made no apology for it.

Regina frowned, instantly concerned, "No, why? Did something happen?" Her voice rose up a little in what sounded even to her ears as mild panic.

Lily shrugged, "I don't know. She said she was going out for some fresh air and then she just never came back. Its been hours. And I'm done hanging out with that psycho-bitch alone."

Regina's concern grew. The saviour hadn't exactly been the most stable since they had left Storybrooke. She brought out her phone and flipped it open. One missed call. Dammit.

"Alright" she looked up from her phone and took a breath to calm herself, "Lily, go and get everything packed up."

She hurriedly put on her jacket and began walking towards the exit with purpose. "I'll go find Emma and we'll meet at the car. Its time to get the hell out of here." Lily nodded and jogged on past her towards the exit. She didn't need telling twice.

Regina paused just before she reached the door and took one last look at Robin who had followed behind her. "Take care of yourself...and your family." She gave him a curt nod and left.


	2. Chapter Two

Emma sat on the park bench and stared dejected out at the body of water just in front of her. A couple of empty beer bottles sat by her feet, the third bottle held tightly in her hand.

It was dark except for the low burning street lamps that lit the pathways behind her and the city lights that reflected of off the smooth black water. It was relatively quiet here, but she still found herself missing the peace of the parks in Storybrooke. Here in the city there was only ever the illusion of calm.

It was hard to believe that this city had once been her home. Home. That was the wrong word. But she had lived a life here. And there had been Neil...Neil who had been many things to her. She took a swing from her beer and swallowed. Such a lot had happened since she first set foot in Storybrooke and after the events of this road trip, she was starting to lose her grip on what was real.

Neil, Lily and even one of her foster mothers had all been fairytale characters. Even her son had ended up with the so-called 'Evil Queen'. Emma grimaced. That title had always bothered her. There had never seemed to be anything truly evil about Regina. She was troubled, and most certainly had her share of struggles. And in some cases she had even seemed to skirt the boundaries of sanity. But then given all that the woman had experienced over the years, that was hardly surprising.

In fact it was because she had been through so much that perhaps Emma felt so drawn to the fiery woman. Regina was one of the only people in her life actually capable of understanding her. And there was something about the woman's stubborn refusal to give up on her goals that Emma couldn't help but admire.

Her thoughts quickly darkened however as she considered Regina's latest mission. It wasn't like she hated Robin, but the whole idea that he was supposed to be her soulmate was infuriating. Nothing about the way the man had treated Regina had seemed right to her. And Regina had spent all of her time referring to the thief as her 'happy ending' or 'true love', but never once had she seemed to speak of her feelings or affection for the actual man himself.

There were many moments when Emma had thought about telling Regina what she really thought of the whole situation, but every time she did, the memory of Regina's angry, heartbroken expression would come rushing back to her. "You never had my back!"

That one accusation had stung more than Emma would ever admit to anyone. She had made a vow that day, that she would help Regina find her happiness even if it killed her. And now, she thought as she swallowed down more of the bitter medicine, Regina had gotten her wish. She was dreading the drive back to town.

She regarded her half empty bottle and spared a thought for Hook. She should be looking forward to returning to him but in all honestly, the more the themes of Fate and True Love kept popping up, the more she wondered how long she could stay with the pirate. He was kind, honourable, charming and loved her without measure...but he wasn't her first choice and if she was honest with herself, more and more her thoughts were occupied by Regina instead of him. And the sad thing; the thing that made the guilt rise like bile in her throat, was that he knew. Since the day that 'Marian' set foot in Storybrooke she had put Regina before Hook at every turn. And every single time he had directed no anger or blame towards her and just patiently waited for her to come back to him.

Suddenly, as if to prove a point, Emma's thoughts of Hook were interrupted by her phone vibrating angrily in her pocket. She didn't even need to flip it to know it was Regina.

* * *

Regina left the bar and began striding down the sidewalk, busy even after dark, with her phone held to her ear. She listened to the ringing tone impatiently, silently willing the other woman to pick up.

"Hey, everything okay?"

Regina wasn't prepared for the flood of relief at hearing Emma's voice. She had no idea what she had been expecting. Years of living in a magical town full of idiots and trouble makers had obviously had an effect.

"Emma," she breathed in relief. Her tone then immediately switched to irritation as she realised the Saviour wasn't actually in trouble, "Where the hell are you?"

"Sitting on a park bench drinking beer, " Came the unapologetic reply.

"What?"

"I needed some...time to think".

Regina sighed and felt the beginnings of a headache creep in, "Just tell me how to find you".

* * *

It was the clacking of high heels on concrete that announced her entrance to the deserted park where the Saviour was still drowning her sorrows.

"Mind if I join you?" Regina asked by way of a greeting.

"Have a seat," Emma said, not bothering to look over.

Regina sat beside the blonde and took a moment to look at her. She had a tight, pinched expression on her face as she gazed listlessly out at nothing. Even in the dim light, she could see how pale her complexion was.

"You want to talk about it?" Regina asked, echoing their previous conversation in the car.

Emma took a swig from her beer and leaned back. For a moment it seemed like she wasn't going to say anything.

"Lily, Neil and Ingrid...the most important people in my life out here and they were all fairytale characters. And of those three people, two are dead and the other one hates me." Emma turned to fix Regina with grim smile, "Some Saviour I turned out to be".

"I thought we talked about this." Regina replied, "Fate is a bitch. We can't control what happens, all we can do is choose how we respond. Neil died a hero, Ingrid finally found peace and Lily doesn't hate you. If she were a lost cause she wouldn't have agreed to come back to Storybrooke with us." Regina was tempted to add a snarky comment about how sitting in a park drinking like some kind of homeless person wasn't going to solve anything, but she swallowed it down.

Emma seemed to ponder Regina's words, though her expression remained dark . Regina was struck by how unnerving it was to have their roles reversed in this way. It was usually Emma trying to fix things.

"It just feels like..." Emma voice hitched slightly and she tried again, "It just feels like, no matter what I do, nothing gets any better." She stared out at the water again, "I'm just so tired."

Regina leaned back and motioned for the bottle. "I know" she took a swig and grimaced at the cheap bitter flavour, "Me too."

Regina handed the bottle back. They sat together for a while just existing in each others presence.

"So how'd it go with Robin Hood, " Emma finally asked. "I tried calling you but when you didn't answer I assumed it was either going really well or really badly."

"Its over. He's staying here with her."

"Seriously?" The blonde's head swung round in surprise as she almost choked on her beer.

Regina couldn't help but smile a little at the blonde's wide eyed expression. The number of shocked or surprised expressions the Sheriff was capable of had always been impressive and, if she was honest, adorable. It was also the first real reaction she had displayed tonight so Regina marked that down as progress.

"Seriously," She confirmed.

"And you're not freaking out?"

"Well its not like I can throw fireballs out here," She replied dryly.

"Right, yeah, but still..."

Regina sighed and tried to find the words to explain. "Honestly...I feel relieved. I spent so long worrying about that ridiculous fairy dust. I tried so hard to fulfill it's promise - clung to it even when I wasn't sure why anymore. I did everything I could to chase after that so-called Happy Ending and look where it got me." She looked at her blonde companion who was listening intently. "Besides," she added with a quirk of her eyebrow, "I've never liked being told what to do."

Regina was glad to see that elicit a genuine smirk from the other woman.

"Well if anyone is going to smack down Fate, it would be you, Regina." Emma said with a small smile. "After all, you did manage to escape the Enchanted Forest to create your own town. And you're probably the only 'villain' to ever use light magic."

"And lets not forget you, dear," Regina added playfully, "I'm sure the Saviour and The Evil Queen must be breaking all kinds of fairy tale rules by becoming," she hesitated for just a moment, "friends."

It was hard to tell in the darkness, but Regina could almost swear she saw a slight blush on her counterpart's cheeks. She was also relieved to see Emma almost visibly perk up. Her hard expression from just moments ago had melted away. She still looked tired, but less like she wanted to shank someone.

"You're right," Emma agreed. "I don't like being told what to do either. So if Fate or some author wants to try and control me-"

Regina fixed Emma with a deliberate look and removed the beer bottle from her hand, "-We won't go down without a fight."

Theirs eyes met and a moment passed between them. It was the kind of connection they had experienced many times before and just like all those previous times, the spell was broken before more could be said or done.

Regina took a breath and stood up, "So, what do you say we get out of here? Lilly should already have the car loaded up and ready to go." She held out a hand to Emma and the blonde took it gratefully.

As the pair made their way out of the park a thought suddenly occurred to Emma, "You realise you're gonna have to drive, right?"

Her royal Majesty just groaned in disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned earlier, I am totally new to writing, so helpful feedback would be greatly appreciated. I would like to improve. I am aware this chapter rambled on a bit...


	3. Chapter Three

"What do you mean there are no more rooms?!"

Emma wandered into the motel reception with all the bags to see a terrified man standing behind the desk stammering out an apology. She leaned against the wall to observe the show.

"I have been driving a miserable yellow hunk of tin across the country for hours. I am tired, hungry and I've been wearing the same outfit for the last two days." Regina leaned in menacingly close to the receptionist, "Now I don't care what you have to do, you _will_ find me a room."

The receptionist nodded emphatically and immediately jumped into action. A few clicks on his computer and some clumsy fumbling through his books and he seemed to find a solution. "I um...I have one room you can take. Its a...ah...a double...but I'm afraid that's literally all we have."

He stared at Regina with a please-don't-kill-me-look and held up a key in a shaking hand. Regina regarded him a moment like a predator sizing up its prey. Emma didn't know whether to pity or envy the guy cowering beneath that dangerous gaze.

"Fine!" She snatched the key from the man's hand.

The brunette moved towards the door and without even looking in Emma's direction said irritably, "Don't just stand there Swan, lets go."

Emma rolled her eyes, unfolded her arms and bit back an affectionate smile as she moved to follow after her. She knew she should probably go and apologise to the receptionist or even tell Regina to take it easy, but honestly she couldn't help but appreciate how... _what? commanding, regal...hot..._ Regina could be when she was in one of her moods. It was comfortingly familiar after all the recent drama.

She let her mind flow pleasantly along that train of thought as she lugged the bags towards their room. How Robin Hood could just throw away the chance to be with Regina, she would never understand. The woman was fierce, sexy, brave and capable of more love and emotion than anyone else she knew...

"You need a hand?" Emma was broken from her thoughts as Lilly strolled over.

"Thanks" She handed over one the bags gratefully.

Lily glanced ahead at Regina unlocking the motel room and looked back at Emma. "So, you're sharing?"

Emma shrugged, "You got that last single room. This was all that was left." She wasn't sure why, but the way Lily was looking at her made her want to blush.

"Well I _did_ assume you were a couple when we first met."

Emma snorted, "And then we went to rescue her true love."

"Who she broke up with..."

"That had nothing to do with me." The blonde smiled self-deprecatingly. "Trust me, she'd never choose a screw-up like me. It took me fours years just to get her to admit that we're friends."

Lily stopped as they neared the open door, Regina having already made her way inside, she shrugged again and handed the bag back to Emma.

"Maybe the fact that you actually spent four years trying and not giving up on her should tell you something."

Emma frowned and opened her mouth to respond but Lilly beat her to it.

"But hey, whatever. I mean its none of my business anyway." She held up her hands and backed away with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she turned and left.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bed Sharing prompt for SwanQueen Week inspired this chapter. Sorry, there isn't much action. This whole story is really so I can purge some thoughts & feelings from watching Season 4. Hope it isn't too boring. The final chapter will have a little more action and a little less of this.

Emma stood in front of the cracked bathroom mirror brushing her teeth and listening to the curious noises on the other side of the door. It was late evening and after a luke warm shower under a leaky faucet and a constantly flickering light, she was starting to really miss Storybrooke. _Home._

"Damn it!" Regina's voice carried clearly through the wall followed quickly by a sound suspiciously like something being thrown.

Emma paused and pulled her toothbrush out of her mouth. She cocked her head and listened more intently.

There was the definite sound of rummaging and then another BANG that could only be a bag being thrown at a wall. She then made out the sound of an annoyed sigh followed by the creaking of bed springs as the other woman sat down on the bed.

Emma returned her attention to the sink where she quickly rinsed her mouth out and gave herself a once over in the mirror. She was wearing a light coloured tank top and boy shorts as her night wear and she didn't look half bad in them. Her breath smelt minty fresh and her hair had been tamed to spill gently down her shoulders. She began to turn in front of the mirror but caught herself. This was ridiculous. This wasn't a date. She was just sharing a bed with a...friend. Regina wouldn't be paying attention to what she looked like. They were just going to sleep.

She did one last check despite herself and then headed for the door. She braced herself for whatever crisis she would find playing out on the other side.

The sight that greeted her was Regina bent over rummaging again through one of the many suitcases that littered the motel room floor.

Emma quickly tried to look anywhere other than the shapely behind on display. "Lost something?" she asked redundantly.

Regina swung around with fury in her dark eyes, but seemed to falter when she saw Emma. There was a moment of heavy silence where everything seemed to sort of stop as the brunette's eyes flickered briefly over Emma's body and slowly came back to rest on her face. Emma, for her part, didn't flinch or blush under the obvious appraisal, it wasn't the first time she had been subjected to this kind of look from the other woman and she was quite content to return the attention. She unconsciously ran a tongue over her bottom lip, a habit reserved only for these moments. And in the same instant Regina appeared to recover herself slightly and with some distraction said, "I must have left one of my bags at the last place we stayed. I'm missing my pajamas and a couple of outfits."

"You've looked everywhere?"

Regina arched an eyebrow and indicated the disaster area around them, "Obviously."

"What about the car?"

"We didn't leave anything in there, I'm sure of it."

Emma hesitated for a moment. She knew the reaction she would get, but she had to offer, "You can borrow something from me."

As expected, Regina just narrowed her eyes and went back to rifling through her suitcase, "I'll find something myself."

"Seriously?" Emma asked skeptically as she ducked a silky item of clothing flung unceremoniously in her direction. "Do you have _anything_ soft or baggy in there? 'Cause sleeping in leather or fancy suit jackets will chafe like hell."

Regina shot her an evil look but had no comeback.

A few more moments of desperate searching and Regina finally relented with a pout. "Fine..."

"Here," Emma dug out an oversized t-shirt that she normally used as a nightgown and handed it over.

Regina was clearly deeply un-impressed but had the good grace to keep quiet. She took the garment and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

***LATER***

The two women lay awake in the motel's double bed. Night had fallen a while ago and the darkness was penetrated only by the faintest of orange glows filtering weakly through the thin curtains. Outside there was the occasional sound of banging doors, footsteps, a car crawling by. But for the most part it was peaceful.

Emma lay with one armed tucked behind her head, staring up at the ceiling. It might have been too dark to see much of anything but she could _feel_ Regina beside her and just knew that the other woman was no more asleep than she was.

Almost to prove her point, Regina let out a frustrated huff and Emma took it as her cue to break the silence.

"Hows the shirt?" She asked without turning her head.

"Fine...thank you," Came the slightly awkward reply.

"No problem. Consider it me finally paying you back for borrowing that shirt..."

"I believe you stole that." Regina replied. Her tone wasn't curt though. In fact it seemed to hold a hint of playfulness to it. It seemed that the blanket of darkness had emboldened them both.

Emma smiled into the darkness. "I returned it, that means it was borrowed."

_"Enjoy my shirt Miss Swan, thats all you're getting."_ Emma still had vivid memories of that time before the curse was broken. There had always been something there. She remembered her own words the day she had planned to leave town. _"Whatever this is between us needs to end."_   What _had_ been between them? Whatever it was, she had felt it returning in recent times. The lingering looks and odd comments. But this time it felt slightly different, though she couldn't put her finger on exactly why.

Emma tried not to think about it. She tried not to think about how hot Regina looked in her t-shirt. She tried not to think about how the normally untouchable woman was literally laying right beside her in this bed. She could smell the faintest scent of perfume and shampoo. And she realised with a small sense of victory that she wasn't the only one to make a little more of an effort than usual.

It seemed the silence had gone on too long as this time Regina piped up, "Was Lily really your only friend?" The question held no challenge to it, only genuine curiousity.

"Was Maleficent really only yours?" Emma countered.

Another pause and then..."Yes."

_Another weird connection._ Emma frowned and then turned on her side to face Regina, or the dark, shadowed form of her anyway. "What about Tinkerbell?"

The only part of Regina that Emma could make out were her eyes which reflected the light of the streetlamp coming through the curtains.

"She was too late," Regina said flatly. It was odd how much easier it felt to talk under the blanket of darkenss. Neither could really see the other, just vague silhouettes, but they could feel each other.

Silence fell again as they both followed their own trains of thought.

"You know," Regina mused out loud, "I think this is probably the first time we've had chance to just talk."

"Well you can blame that on living in a town full of fairytale characters." Emma said...and then she found herself admitting, "Sometimes I miss life in the city."

"Would you ever move back there?" Regina asked. She turned on her side to face Emma and propped her head up on an elbow. Emma still couldn't see her well, but could feel the other woman closer than she was before and looming over her slightly.

Emma didn't need to see Regina's face to know what kind of expression would be displayed there - a mixture of fear and poorly concealed vulnerability. Not so long ago, if Emma had mentioned leaving with Henry, Regina would have flown at her in anger. She would have threatened and bullied to _force_ her to stay no matter what the cost. But time had changed them both. However much the idea of Henry leaving hurt Regina, however deeply it cut, she wouldn't force them to stay nor would she beg them not to leave her behind again. She was still a proud woman.

"No," Emma replied honestly, "Storybrooke is my home, its where my family is. But, sometimes I wonder if Henry was right to want to take the magic out of Storybrooke."

"Magic comes with a price, but it does also have its benefits."

"Does it? I've been to the Enchanted Forest and for the most part it sucked. People never just tried to sort out their problems like normal people. It was all curses and sacrifices and destiny. I'm glad you got us out of there."

"You're glad that I cursed everyone?!" Regina asked in surprise. Emma could see in her mind the raised eyebrows and baffled expression.

"Well if you don't count the mass amnesia, it was actually a pretty nice place to live. I always thought of it as more of a sleeping spell you put on yourself and just dragged everyone along for the ride."

"A sleeping curse?" Regina asked in confusion.

"Yeah" Emma shifted her gaze up at the other woman, "You know - the kind where someone eventually comes riding in and wakes you up? It sounded less stupid when I was talking to Henry about it, " She mumbled suddenly feeling self-conscious.

There was a long pause, before Regina finally said, "Perhaps we should try and get some sleep."

"Right," Emma agreed and moved onto her back again, though she was acutely aware that Regina still hadn't moved and seemed to be looking down at her intensely. Or maybe she was imagining that part. Really just for something else to say, she added to the darkness, "Thanks for having my back earlier. For keeping me from turning."

Regina lifted her head and shifted closer. "You were never in danger of turning, Emma," She said seriously.

Emma looked sadly up at the other woman, "Nobody else seemed to believe that. Did you see how worried they all were? Even Hook gave me a speech about how easy it is to turn dark," She said, hurt colouring her tone, "None of them trusted me."

"I don't care what Captain Crunch and the Care Bears think." Regina said in obvious irritation, "You were never going dark." She stated with absolute conviction. "You are the most level headed person I know. Its one of things that infuriated me when you first showed up."

"Oh you pissed me off plenty back then. I had my moments."

"I'm sure my tree would agree with that statement."

The bed shook at little as Emma laughed. She then sobered again and looked up into Regina's reflective eyes, "Seriously though, I feel like even when you hated me, you still always believed in me."

"Well I could say the same of you. I might not have...appreciated it...at the time, but looking back you certainly gave me more chances than anyone else would have in your position."

"You really think I wouldnt have turned evil?" Emma asked in a small voice.

"Like you told me, there is no good and evil in this world. Its just real people with real problems."

Emma could feel Regina so very close to her and didn't have to see her expresson to know the sort of look those eyes were probably giving her right now. For a moment she considered reaching out and bringing Regina down over her. She would only have to move a few more inches. Their lips could find each other in the dark. She licked her lips as she imagined what Regina's would taste like. She imagined how soft the other womans skin must be, how good it would feel to run her fingers though her glossy hair. Her heart began thudding in her chest so loudly that she worried the other woman might hear. _God this is so messed up._ Hook's face floated into her mind and the heat she was feeling just seconds ago died as her stomach twisted. _I'm supposed to be his Happy Ending._ She felt like a liar even though she hadn't done anything wrong. She took a shuddering breath.

"I have to break up with Hook," She whispered suddenly tearful. The non-confession hung in the air.

The bed springs groaned loudly in protest as Regina eased away from Emma slowly and laid on her back again. Emma felt the loss but didn't say anything.

"Well come by the mansion afterwards." Regina said softly, "I'm sure Henry will be wanting to spend time with both of us when we get back. Something to look forward to, right?"

"Right," Emma confirmed gratefully.

"Now," Regina said in mock annoyance, full snark-mode engaged, "Are we done? A queen needs her beauty sleep."

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes, instantly feeling better, "Yeah, don't let me keep you, Your Majesty"

Emma closed her eyes ready for sleep until another thought came to her. "Hey, Regina -"

"Ssshhhhhhh"

Emma snapped her mouth closed and resisted the urge to peak at her companion. She shifted once more, huffed and finally whispered, "Night, Regina."

* * *

_"Get out of my life!" Regina screamed at her mother as the pain tore through her abdomen. Her voice echoed all through the castle. Her mind crawled with all the vile, manipulative words her mother had spewed at her over the years as she tossed the cup aside. '_

_'Love is weakness'_

_'You'll never find happiness, you don't know how'_

_'Stupid Girl'_

_'No one will ever love you'_

_'I love you'_

_'Listen to me and we'll fix it'._

_Still bent double with pain, Regina turned to stumble out of the room, but she found it blocked. "No," she moaned. "This can't be happening!". Daniel and her Father stood in the doorway silent and accusing. Their dead, hollowed out eyes stared at her, their bodies decaying corpses._

_Regina turned away only to the come face to face with Marian. "You killed me Regina. You're the reason Roland never knew his mother."_

_"That was my sister, not me!" Regina replied desperately through clenched teeth. The pain of the potion was spreading, she felt her heart constrict. It was hard to stand._

_"It was you the first time around." The dead Marian corrected her coldly. "And now you've left him there with that witch. But I shouldn't be surprised. Hes not the first child whose life you've ruined."_

_"Thats right, what about me?"  With an effort Regina turned her head to see the stranger who had shown up in Storybrooke right before the events of Neverland. "You killed my father in cold blood. You made me an orphan. And for what?!"_

_Regina stared in horror as more corpse-like people began appearing around her. The room spun. And from somewhere she could hear the maniacal high-pitched laughter of Rumpelstiltskin. It penetrated her mind and a purple haze fell over her vision. She sank to her knees._

_"How many innocents have you killed over the years?" The collective voices of the dead demanded. Regina closed her eyes. This wasn't real. This wasn't real._

_"This is why you'll never be happy. You don't deserve it. Your're sick! Twisted!"_

_Regina could barely think. The weight of several different lifetimes pressed down on her. She felt sick. She remembered giving the orders to kill. She remembered ripping out hearts and crushing them to dust. But she also remembered how she felt when Daniel was taken from her in that stable. She also remembered anger and despair slowly slipping into cold numbness as she wasted away as the bride of a king who didn't love her. She remembered every wretched thing that had happened to her and from somewhere deep inside she found the strength to answer her ghosts. She lifted her head and glared defiantly back at her accusers, "This **whole world** is twisted! And if I'm a monster its only what Mother and Rumple made me into. I can't change the past. But I've been trying to be better!"_

_The corpses crowded closer and started to reach out to her. Regina couldn't move. The screams of a thousand victims filled her head until she thought it would burst. And then Rumple's voice carried over the din, "You'll fail in the end, Deary. You can't change Fate."_

_Regina grunted in pain as her vision started to fail. "Watch me!" She spat out._

_And then the floor gave way. She fell into nothingness with screams still tearing though her head._

 

3AM.

Regina jerked awake with a gasp. It took a moment for her to get her bearings. The motel, she was safe in the motel. She breathed out in relief and pulled herself up into a sitting position. The bed springs creaked loudly and beside her she heard Emma shift on the bed and mumble something vague. Regina instantly froze and held her breath hoping she hadn't woken the other woman up. Thankfully, the Saviour fell still again, seemingly oblivious to everything.

Regina brought a shaking hand to her forehead and tried to calm herself. Nightmares were not new to her, but it had been a while since she had experienced one so vivid. Her throat tightened as her emotions battled each other. And as she sat in the bed surrounded by the oppressive darkness she couldn't help but feel utterly alone. It was the feeling that dogged her, the thing that she could never escape. Whatever else she felt, whatever she did, there was always something missing, a loneliness that could never be banished.

Regina took another breath to steady herself and then eased herself back down on to the mattress. She needed to get a hold of herself. But as she stared up into the dark nothingness of the room, a small sob escaped her in spite of her best efforts. This time the lump beside her seemed to shift with more purpose. Regina froze again and waited for a light to go on or Emma to call out. She waited for the embarrassment of having to explain herself. Instead, to her surprise, she simply felt a cool hand find its way to her own. Emma squeezed her hand gently and then entwined their fingers. It was a beautifully simple gesture, but one that calmed Regina almost instantly. She allowed her hand to stay entwined with Emma's and took comfort in the the silent support and affection that the simple gesture signified. She closed her eyes and re-routed her thoughts to her life in the present. To her son and her family. To the woman beside her who had stubbornly refused to be pushed away and who, in spite of eveything, cared about her.

This time the nightmares didn't find her. This time she slept in comfort.

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: So my plan was to do two more chapters based very loosely on the season finale of Season 4 and of course ending in Swan Queen. I was hoping to make those two chapters less slow and pensive and more focused on action and humour. Then I made the mistake of re-watching the episode 'Mother' and all my plans got delayed.
> 
> This next chapter and the shorter one that will follow is my version of the 'Mother' episode, twisted to serve my SwanQueen needs. I really apologize that its a lot more talking and rambling. Thank you to anyone willing to stick with it. I have three more chapters planned (assuming anyone is still interested after this one) and the final two should be much more entertaining...I hope.

Chapter Five:

Emma perched on the side of the motel bed and looked over at the woman still fast asleep on the other side. Even with mussed up hair and no make up Regina was nothing short of breath-taking.

Though the clock only read 6:00am, Emma had already been awake for a good half an hour and she was actually feeling better than she had in a while. Today she would finally be able to reunite Lily with her mother and put right one of the biggest regrets in her life. And today was also the day she would have the pleasure of proving to everyone that she hadn't gone Dark. So much for destiny and prophecies, she thought complacently. Regina was right, together on this trip, they had both beaten Fate.

Emma watched the brunette breathing peacefully and fought the urge to move a strand of wayward hair gently away from her face. They really had made a great team on this trip and she found herself cautiously optimistic that last night just might have been a turning point for them. She still remembered the feel of Regina's hand in hers. The fact that she hadn't pushed her away, that small gesture of acceptance, had meant something. Maybe without fairy-dust lovers and wounded villains getting in the way, the two of them might have a real shot at exploring the spark that had always been between them but never openly acknowledged.

But she couldn't stay staring and daydreaming any longer. It was time to get moving, they had to leave soon if they were going to hit town before nightfall and she was excited to be back on the road again. Besides, she thought with a sheepish look, she didn't think Regina would appreciate waking up to find Emma freely ogling her. She was still someone you didn't want to provoke, fireballs or no.

* * *

 

Regina stood outside the motel not far from where Emma and Lily were loading the final few bags into the yellow monstrosity. She took one last sip of her coffee, grimaced in disgust and tossed it in the nearest trash can. So far everything about the day was pissing her off. She woke this morning to an empty bed, Emma apparently already up and showering. And since then she hadn't been able to speak more than a few words to the other woman. Emma had been too busy packing and checking the maps and hurrying Lily up. It had left her with the wild, irrational idea that perhaps the blonde was avoiding her.

Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Fragments of her nightmare still clung to her mind like cobwebs and added to the dull headache she had woken up with. So many doubts were buzzing through her mind and the thought of returning to Storybrooke did not have the soothing effect it should have.

"Regina, you ready?" Emma called over. She was already reaching for the car door, clearly eager to be going.

Pulled from her brooding, Regina sighed and walked the short distance to the waiting vehicle, but before she could reach the front door Lily muscled in and wrenched it open instead. Regina narrowed her eyes as she watched the tag-along steal her seat. She didn't miss the poisonous look the other woman gave her either. She filed it away, but didn't give the other woman the satisfaction of a response. Instead she slid herself smoothly into the seat behind Emma without a word.

The old car coughed into life and soon they were back on the road for the final leg of their journey. Relegated to the back seat, Regina stared darkly out of the window and felt her bad mood settle in her bones.

Last night as she had drifted off to sleep she'd had a sense that things might just be alright, but now in the cold harsh light of day she was starting to think she had imagined it. After all, why would life suddenly throw her a bone now after all this time?

_"I have to break up with Hook."_ Regina still didn't know what to make of that whispered statement. Had Emma told her that as a friend confides in another friend? Or was there more to it? What had prompted her to say that it in that moment? And why the hell did the idea of her leaving him make her so damn happy? Regina shook her head, disgusted with herself. Was she really becoming so desperate for love that she was starting to think of _Emma Swan_ in that way?

No, last night had been nothing more than the Saviour taking pity on her, she decided. The second they were back over that town line, everything would go back to the way it was. Emma would have her family and _Hook;_ and she would be alone...again.

She thought of Robin abandoned in New York and the town she would be driving back to alone. She wondered if she had made the right choice...or if she had just thrown away her last chance at happiness. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched the world zip past her window and she drowned in her own thoughts.

The hours slipped away in agonising silence for everyone that day. So, when the yellow bug finally pulled up in Storybrooke after what felt like an eternity, Emma clambered out eagerly to meet the group of people waiting for them. First to appear was Henry and she instantly felt like she was back home as she hugged him tightly. That relief didn't last long however, as the next person to come at her was Killian. His smile was bright and genuine as he drew her into a hug and Emma could do nothing but go with it. He had no idea of the decision she had made beyond the town line and now wasn't the time to bring it up. Instead she just relaxed into his arms and found herself hoping that he would remain her friend when all was said and done. Perhaps she clung a little too tightly because there was a small questioning look on his face when she pulled back. Next to greet her were her parents but she blanked them and instead went back to fetch Lily from the car.

As Lily was introduced to her mother for the first time and further greetings and words were exchanged, nobody even noticed Regina slinking off in the other direction.

* * *

Regina walked down the empty street with no real idea of where she was going. She just needed the movement. She blinked back angry tears as she replayed the scene from just moments ago. She was an idiot to hope for even the smallest of moments that things would actually be different when she got back here. Of course Emma would never leave Hook. She had been clinging to him for dear life, so happy to be back in his arms. It already felt like New York was some distant dream and this town, all its bad memories came flooding back to her. They collided in her head to join with the faded memories of her previous nightmare. There were some days, like today, when her past took hold of her and she found herself endlessly replaying old events. They warred in her mind and made her feel crazy. But she couldn't shake them.

She paused at a crossroad and contemplated where she should go, but before she could make a decision her phone rang. Zelena. Regina's expression hardened.

"If you're calling to beg me to let you into Storybrooke, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. We don't take strays and their unborn bastard children."

"I've no reason to try breaking into Storybrooke." Zelena replied. The sing-song voice of her half sister made Regina clench her teeth in distaste.

"And without the scroll you won't be able to either." Regina reminded her.

This apparently got the rise she was looking for as Zelena's next words were dripping with venom. "This home in New York is temporary, but me being in your life is not." She warned. "You can keep me out of your little town for now, Regina, but you'll never be able to ignore me completely. Because this baby means forever, _Auntie_."

Regina's hand turned white as she gripped her phone tighter, "Okay Zelena, you want to talk? Why are you so confident? Tell me what's going to make you feel safe at night once that baby's born?"

"The fact that if you kill me, Robin and everyone else will always know that you murdered the mother of an innocent little child."

Regina let out a hollow, throaty laugh, "You honestly think that bothers me? Need I remind you that I was the one to kill Marian before Emma screwed up the timeline?"

"Ah yes, _Emma_." Zelena said with amusement. "You know," she said conversationally. "For someone who seems to spend a lot time messing up your life, I'm surprised she's still breathing. Tell me _Sis,_ just what did that sorry excuse for a sheriff do to wiggle her way into your good books?" Regina curled her lip as her sister continued in a conspiratorial tone, "Perhaps I targeted the wrong blonde when I went after dear ole Robin Hood."

"Keep talking, Zelana. You're only making it easier for me kill you when the time comes. Although now I'm wondering if that actually might be too good for you. There are things worse than death after all..." She let the threat linger.

Unperturbed Zelena laughed lightly. Regina could practically see those wide blue eyes mocking her. "Oh wow, I did hit a nerve didn't I?" Zelena said with delight, now thoroughly warmed up to the subject, "Can you imagine? The Saviour shacking up with the Evil Queen, raising their son together - a classic! Oh wait, except there aren't any stories like that anywhere are there?" She said with false sympathy.

Regina stood frozen to the spot, her expression as dead as stone as Zelena continued her verbal assault.

"She would never be with someone like you, Regina," the witch said spitefully, "And even if she did, you'd just taint her with your own darkness. You might pretend to be all sad and redeemed, but I know the truth!" Zelena was ranting now. Regina simply clenched her jaw and listened, "You're sick, Regina!" she spat, "And there's no cure for someone like you."

If Regina has been pissed off before, she was now at code red. Part of her wished she had brought Zelana back to town with them, then she could have wrapped her hands around her scrawny neck and squeezed. She could have taken all her resentments and lashed out at her wicked step-sister, the perfect target.

As a way to regain her composure she brought her free hand up and allowed fire to flicker to life in her hand. She stared into the angry flames as her voice turned to cool steel.

"Perhaps you're right. And in that case, speaking as someone who enjoys causing pain and misery, you should know that its been a long time since I've had someone to destroy. And you've just made number one on my list."

"You won't hurt me." Zelana snarled. "Henry and Emma have you on a short leash. And when this baby is born I think I shall appeal to Emma and The Charmings for sanctuary. After how hard they fought for their own family they surely won't turn away a new mother who just wants her child to know its family."

"They would never agree to help an evil villain like you. Not after everything" Regina stated coolly still regarding the fire hissing in her palm.

"I'm not evil, I'm just misunderstood" her sister replied sweetly and then added, "I _will_ be in your life and there's nothing you can do about it."

Regina smirked. If anyone had been around to see it, they would have been starkly reminded of the Evil Queen.

"You underestimate me, Zelena." She said in a dangerously low tone, "When it comes to protecting my family, there is nothing I won't do. So enjoy your new home in New York...but don't get too comfortable." She closed her phone with a firm SNAP and extinguished the fire with an agitated wave of her hand.

Regina just barely resisted the urged to throw her phone at the nearest wall and instead returned it to her pocket. She knew Zelena was just trying to make her angry and jealous. she also knew that the worst punishment for someone like her was to be ignored. So, the logical thing would be to not give her the satisfaction of a rise. But Regina had always been a slave to her emotions and right now her blood was boiling. She felt the familiar darkness rise to the surface. The evil queen whispered in the back of her mind and suddenly she knew what to do. She headed off with renewed purpose. It was time to fetch the Author and fix this mess. It was time to get what she was owed.

* * *

Emma and Henry strolled slowly along the harbour together. There was a time not so long ago that Henry would have been practically bouncing up and down as he animatedly told Emma everything she missed while away. But Henry was growing up at an alarming rate and now it was Emma having to lead the conversation. So far every answer had been pretty much the same. School was fine, home was alright and the things he had done most days added up to a bunch of Not Much and Nothings.

"Jeez Kid, you're drowning me with enthusiasm." She said jokingly.

Henry shrugged and smiled mischievously, "Sorry, but it's been pretty quiet here without the two main trouble makers."

"Hey watch it, those two trouble makers have the power to double ground you."

They both turned off of the walkway to lean on the railings that overlooked the sea. The day wasn't particularly bright but the breeze felt nice.

"So why are we here instead of at home eating ice-cream?" Emma questioned her son. It was odd for him to suggest a walk out here over the home comforts of junk food and video games.

This merited another shrug. "It's quieter out here than at home. No crying babies or people arguing."

"It is getting a bit crowded there lately." Emma agreed.

There was a pause as Henry seemed to go through some kind of internal battle. It looked like he was about to voice something, but at the last minute changed his mind.

Instead he turned to her with a determined look and said, "So tell me everything about New York! I know something bad must have happened."

"Since when did the Truest Believer get so cynical?" Emma nudged her son playfully. But Henry refused to take the bait. He instead turned to look directly into his mother's face with wide, serious eyes. It was the _'This is serious, Mom'_ face.

He replied, "Well Mom disappeared before I could even say 'hi', and Robin Hood isn't here. So..."

"Right..." Emma nodded in understanding. He wanted to know if Regina was about to go off the deep end again.

"She didn't kill anyone did she?" Henry asked only half joking.

Emma snorted and shook her head, "No, but she might have stopped me from killing someone."

"No way."

Emma threw an arm around her son and steered him over to one of the benches nearby. "It was a weird trip, Kid. Still have some things to sort out."

"What about Gold?" He asked as they both plonked themselves down clumsily on the wooden seat. "He isn't going to stop now. Are you planning to fight him?"

"I'm smarter than that," Emma assured him. She still hadn't removed her arm from his shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze, "He didn't turn my heart dark and I _am not_ going to fall into one of his traps."

Henry nodded briefly but still sounded troubled when he finally asked, "So, everyone's okay then?"

Emma looked sideways into Henry's concerned face and felt a moment of uncertainty. In truth, Regina's disappearance was a little troubling. She was also starting to feel anxious about having the break up talk with her pirate boyfriend. And there was still the issue with her parents. She had hoped that time away would somehow make things easier, but time had changed nothing. She still felt as hurt and angry as when she had left. But there was no point burdening Henry with any of that, so she forced herself to smile encouragingly and said, "Of course."

As Henry pulled away and stood up, it was clear he didn't fully buy it. He was an intelligent kid after all. But he didn't ask any more questions.

"I have some homework to do, " He said. It was a pretty quick change of subject. Emma peered at him suspiciously but the kid just looked innocently back at her.

"Alright," She eyed him, "See you at home later then?"

"You're not coming?"

Emma considered walking back with Henry, but the thought of having to go back so soon to that house with her parents made her think twice. Her face fell as the relief of being home began to bleed out of her. Her parents had been lying to her, Gold still wanted to turn her evil and she still needed to break up with a man who had done nothing but love her since the moment they met. She briefly imagined grabbing Henry, finding Regina and just driving the hell away again.

She met her son's eyes with an apologetic smile, "Actually, I think I'm going to stay here for a bit."

"Okay." Henry nodded. "Don't be too long, we still need to eat that ice-cream and we should have a movie night tonight!"

Emma's phone beeped before she could respond. The message was from Killian. He wanted to meet up. Emma stared at the message a moment and then with trepidation typed out a quick reply: 'See you at the Harbour usual place in 1 hr'. She let out a breath and suddenly felt a knot in her stomach. She was really going to do this.

"...Mom?"

Emma looked up to see Henry eyeing her with concern. "Movie night sounds great," she reassured him, though she couldn't quite hide her worry or distraction. Fortunately Henry didn't push, perhaps sensing that now was not the time. Instead he headed off home and left Emma alone with her worries.

* * *

As Henry walked away from his mother he couldn't shake the bad vibes he had been feeling. Nothing about either of his mother's return seemed right to him. Emma was still angry at his grandparents which would cause all kinds of awkward tension at home and it wasn't like Regina not to greet him the second she got back. His thoughts instantly went back to when Regina had lost Robin the last time. She had shut herself away and told him to stay away from her. Panic began to creep in. What if it happened all over again? He didn't want to loose either of his mothers again.

He kicked a stone cross the sidewalk and considered his options. If there was one thing he was certain of it was that Regina should not be left to her own devices if she was feeling hurt; and his two Moms were always strongest when they were together. Operation Mongoose was in trouble, but it hadn't failed if he moved fast. He dove a hand into his pocket, took out his cell phone and began dialling.

* * *

"Welcome to Storybrooke" Regina said as Lily clutched her hand in pain and anger. She was just about to 'poof' away, blood-filled inkwell in hand, when her phone stopped her. The ringtone told her it was Henry and the thought of her son instantly wiped away the evil grin that had been all over her face mere moments ago. She fumbled for her phone and then turned and started walking away from the bus stop without a backwards glance. She answered the phone.

"Henry?"

"Hey Mom, where are you?"

"I was just...doing some shopping," she said unconvincingly. _Why was it she could shoot fireballs but not tell a simple lie?_

"Oh...right," Her son replied, then, "What was that?"

Regina watched the dragon fly off at high-speed with an annoyed sigh, "I'm sure it was nothing. Just a low flying airplane."

"Right, so um, do you think you could stop off at the harbour on your way back? I left Mom there. She's still really angry at her parents and it sucks living in that house with everyone fighting."

Regina visibly prickled. Since her delightful conversation with her sister, she had been on a villainous war-path. She had pushed aside all her pesky, weak emotions and decided to just take what she needed. She had left Rumple to reap what he had sowed after so many lifetimes of misery and she had taken the Author back to her vault. Having to take a detour to babysit the Saviour was not part of her master plan.

She shrugged impatiently. "Then just some back home with me full time," She told her son.

"But that would make Emma even more sad."

"She's sad?" Regina frowned.

"Something's not right."

Regina couldn't hide the curtness in her tone even from her son when she said, "Henry, I'm not her keeper. Maybe you should call Hook instead."

"Mom, please. Can you just talk to her?" Henry insisted. "She listens to you..."

_Damn it._ She couldn't resist a direct request from her son and they both knew it. "Okay Henry," she relented embarrassingly quickly.

The relief in Henry's voice was obvious, "Thanks Mom."

Regina allowed herself a soft smile, so very different from the evil smirk from earlier. "You're welcome, Henry." She said warmly and then added hopefully, "Will I see you tonight?"

"Sure! I was thinking Mom and I could come over for a movie night!"

It was hard to argue when he sounded so enthusiastic. "We'll see" She conceded.

"Awesome." There was sound much like a key scraping in a lock and then Regina caught the vague voices of what could only be the Charmings greeting their grandson. "I gotta go," Henry said hurriedly, "Thanks again, Mom."

Regina sighed and pocketed the vial of dark blood she had collected from Lily. She supposed her plans for rewriting her Fate could wait a few more moments. She promised Henry she would straighten Emma out, so that was what she would do. If she was honest she was actually sort of glad of the excuse.

* * *

 

Regina found the blonde Sheriff exactly where her son had told her she was. She was slouching on one of the weather-beaten benches that looked out to sea. The breeze wasn't strong but it ruffled the mane of golden hair in a pleasant manner.

"I thought only villains were supposed to spending this much time brooding." Regina said by way of announcing her presence.

Emma jumped in surprise but didn't seem unhappy to see her. In fact, the blonde looked quite calm. Regina began to wonder if Henry had overreacted.

"I'm not brooding," Emma replied as she shuffled along the bench to make room for Regina. "There would have to be beer for that."

They exchanged amused glances as Regina took a seat. "So what _are_ you doing?"

"Enjoying the sea air." Emma deadpanned.

"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with avoiding going home..." Regina replied crisply.

"Henry called you didn't he?"

"Our son seems hell-bent on fixing the issues of everyone in this town."

"Kid just wants a happy family." Emma shrugged. She stared pensively out at the horizon and seemed to get lost in thought.

Regina straightened in her seat and focused Emma with a no-nonsense look. "So what are you going to do about this parent situation?" She demanded, not unkindly. "Do you plan to brood like me for a few decades?"

Emma immediately leaned back with an overdramatic huff. "We talked about this!" She groaned.

"No, I tried to talk and you ignored me...on several occasions." Regina stated matter-of-factly.

"Its annoying isn't it?" Emma shot back, though her tone was soft rather than angry, "When you try to help someone, and they just shut you out."

Regina didn't acknowledge the comment though her eyes betrayed her feelings. Instead she fixed Emma with her most patient expression. The one she usually only reserved for her son, and said, "Well perhaps you should learn from my mistakes."

Emma seemed to soften ever so slightly though her stance remained that of a sulky teen. Unperturbed, Regina continued reasonably, "Is anything going to be enough or are you willing to lose your parents just to spite them?"

Emma looked down guiltily. It was clear she was being swayed. The Saviour just didn't have it in her to be spiteful or vengeful for long.

"They've been trying to make up for their mistakes." She nudged.

At that comment Emma frowned and began to protest but Regina expertly cut her off.

"Yes, I know they didn't own up to what they did, but did you ever think that maybe they were ashamed? Its not so different to the things I still try to protect Henry from. He will never know the full extent of my crimes in the Enchanted Forest." She fixed Emma with an imploring look, "Because I want him to see me for who I am now, not the monster I was."

Emma quietly met Regina's gaze.

"Its the same with your parents." She added softly, "They wanted you to like them..."

"I'd like them more if I'd known they'd turned themselves around," Emma said gently. She seemed to search Regina's soulful eyes for a moment and apparently found what she needed there. Her lips quirked upwards just slightly and she added almost shyly, intimately. "I like when people find their good hearts along the way."

Regina smiled back softly and the pair were caught for a moment in each other's gaze. In their hearts bloomed a warmth that, if asked, neither could truly explain.

Emboldened by the connection, Regina took Emma's hand in her own and said earnestly, "You spent your whole life wishing for a family. And now you you've found them. Its messy and imperfect but its yours. Do you really want to throw that away? If you managed to forgive someone like me, surely you can forgive your own parents...Its not their fault that they're idiots."

Emma smiled properly this time, the kind of smile that lit her whole face. She rolled her eyes at Regina, "I knew you couldn't resist insulting them for long."

"It's what I do."

"And I wouldn't change it, Regina." Emma replied honestly.

And for a split second Regina forgot all about her blood-ink rampage. For a moment she felt useful and needed and like anything was possible when in the presence this other woman. Someone so different from her...and yet so familiar.

Their eyes lingered on each other affectionately. Then somehow the space between them began to decrease as the low level tension usually ignored in the background began to swell. And then -

"BAD NEWS! BAD NEWS! DRAGON ON THE LOOSE!"

The two women's heads snapped away from each other as Grumpy's voice tore through the air.

Emma was the first to stand. And as soon as the dwarf caught site of her he skidded to a halt causing a mess of other dwarves to go careening into the back of him. There was a moment of loud swearing as they all tried to untangle themselves and then Grumpy recovered his voice, "Hey sister! You need to get with the Sheriffing! There's a dragon about to burn this town to ash!" The surrounding dwarves all nodded helpfully with wide, panicked eyes.

Emma's first thought was of Maleficent. She mentally kicked herself for leaving her to it back in town. The meeting with Lily must have gone badly. "Which way did it go?" She demanded.

"Which way do think?" Grumpy replied incredulously, "The opposite way to where we're running!"

Suddenly a huge roar rumbled across the sky like thunder. The very ground shook.

"Speaking of which - LETS GO!" And with that, the gang of dwarves were off and running again.

Emma turned back to Regina who seemed to have observed the entire exchange in stunned silence, and motioned to the road, "My cars over here!"

Regina seemed to hesitate and Emma had the bizarre notion that the brunette was about to 'poof' away. Fortunately the moment passed and the pair hit the road as another roar shook the world. At least it wouldn't be hard to track...

**Author's Note:**

> First time writer here. This story is a little slow, but I'm really just trying to find my feet. Consider this my warm-up story.
> 
> Was inspired by the Swan Queen Week 2015 prompts 'bed sharing' and 'true love'. However, 'bed sharing' won't be until chapter 4 and 'true love' won't be until chapter 5.


End file.
